memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
T'Var
|birth = 2374 |homeworld = Earth |affiliation = |posting = CO, |rank = Lieutenant commander |status = Deceased (2410) |marital = Single |mother = T'Carn |father = Supik |death = 2410, system}} T'Var was the commanding officer of the beginning in December 2409. Biography Early Life T'Var was born on Earth in 2374 to T'Carn, an aide to the delegation to the Federation Council. Starfleet Career T'Var applied to Starfleet academy in 2393 on operations track and graduated in 2397 with a specialty in logistics. She was assigned to the as a supply manager for three years, then was promoted to lieutenant and transferred to the to serve as second shift assistant operations officer. In January 2407 she was on Earth between assignments when she met Kanril Eleya, a brevet lieutenant commander and acting captain of the , in the Starfleet Academy gym. The two hit it off and Kanril requested T'Var to be assigned to her team for the , and afterwards took her aboard the Kagoshima as operations officer. ( ) Over the next two years the younger officer was fast-tracked to captain and would bring her command crew along for the ride. The and the Bajoran had great influence on each other: Kanril learned the value of being able to judge a situation dispassionately and gained seasoning as a commanding officer, and encouraged T'Var to take some command training over subspace in her spare time and try for promotion to command. T'Var also carefully observed Kanril when she was on duty, learning some of the tricks the Bajoran used and sometimes wasn't even aware of. In November 2409 T'Var was offered a promotion to lieutenant commander and assignment as the first CO of the , a new escort vessel to be assigned to the Eighth Fleet. She accepted, and in December, when Kanril's current command was reassigned to Deep Space 9, she transferred off the ship and onto a shuttle to Earth to take command. She was replaced as operations officer by LCdr. Reshek Gaarra. ( ) In 2410 the Eighth Fleet attempted to intercept an Undine fleet headed for the Sol system and suffered 92% casualties before being swept aside. The Olokun and five other ships survived the battle intact but 34 others required shipyard time. After this, Rear Admiral Eviku nd'Ashalef volunteered the remnants of the Olokun s squadron for an operation to take out a Terran Imperial Starfleet base in the system. T'Var and Kanril were reunited during the mission briefing. ( ) During the subsequent battle the Olokun was seriously damaged, and T'Var was forced to set her vessel onto a collision course with a Terran starship to stop it from ramming the Bajor. Seventeen members of her crew got off the ship in escape pods before the collision, but T'Var was killed. ( ) T'Var was posthumously awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor, and her ship was honored with the renaming of an unlaunched starship to . ( ) Personality T'Var's former CO, Kanril Eleya, described her former operations officer as a "typical Vulcan: stoic, by-the-book, and as sharp as they come". Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:USS Bajor personnel Category:Vulcans